The Secret Files: After Life
by invisiblepheebs
Summary: Life. It had been everything she ever wanted. The only thing she'd dreamed of for all of those years in the DEO. But now, five years after Greta Hayes, AKA the Secret, was returned to the land of the living, Greta isn't the same little girl cowering behind her gravestone. She might be powerless, but she's ready to finish what she started. Not even the new Teen Titans can stop her.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: After Death**

**CHAPTER 1: The Dinner of Extranormal Obtrusions**

Jesus said that he who is without sin, should cast the first stone.

But Greta Hayes didn't care much for Jesus anymore; and even if she did, he never said anything about dousing your enemies with a water bottle of red paint.

It had been eight years since her death, but Greta was still angry.

Angry, that a man like Dr Charles—who established the Orphanage and experimented on innocent children—was about to be given an award for his 'contribution to science'.

It had been easy to sneak into the Elizabeth Arkham Foundation building where the ceremony was being held. Since Darkseid, Tim had set her up with a seemingly endless bank account – so buying a costume and creating fake ID's had been a breeze. It would have been easy to ask him to take her as his date, if she had been honest in her intentions. But Greta wasn't about to raise a toast—she wanted to raze his fields, burn down his house, trap him in an airtight cannister and _subdue _him with some oxygen, she…

She wanted to ruin his life, the same way he had contributed to ruining hers.

As she lurked backstage, Greta missed the days when she could dissipate into the air vents and wait as an ominous cloud of fog until the right moment. But, with a human body came human limitations. What had Darkseid called it? She was just a — 'a normal, _powerless_, mortal girl', with a series of 'mundane hardships'.

Greta didn't understand how trying to publicly humiliate the man who'd made her afterlife a living hell was _'mundane'—_but what had Darkseid known, really? He'd never been ritually sacrificed by a loved one.

"I'm so glad that you all could make it this evening. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate a very special man who has done ground breaking work at the DEO…" On the stage, a woman in a black satin evening gown began to speak, and on the podium in front of her, an ornate glass trophy glimmered under the stage lights. "… And so, now is the time to really express our gratitude for his work. So put your hands together for Dr Charles."

Greta watched Dr Charles as he rose from his table and wove scenically through the crowd towards the stage as the room broke into a round of applause. Strangers patted him on the back as he passed. She saw Tim in the crowd, and even he offered a golf clap and a forced smile. It felt wrong to stand there, her muscles ached—they told her to run onto the stage _right now_ and make her speech. The taste of blood in her mouth and the pounding in her ears were constant reminders of everything that Dr Charles had tried to keep from her by holding her captive at the DEO. But the time wasn't right yet. She couldn't make an impact without him on stage. She patted her breast pocket, triple checking that her speech was exactly where she had left it. For too long, the DEO had silenced her; but now was her time to speak up for all the little 'monsters' that they had abandoned in the Orphanage.

The band quietened as Dr Charles stepped up onto the stage, and the applause faded as he reached the lectern. He cleared his throat, grinned from ear to ear, and began to take cue cards from inside his suit jacket. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming this evening—"

Now was her time to strike.

Greta took one step, and then another. Being four foot eleven, it was easy to duck and weave through the startled assistants and run until the stage lights were upon her. The heat of the lights crashed against her skin as though Mount Justice was exploding all over again, she pushed that thought away. Greta kept walking, and as she reached halfway across the stage- when she was close enough to see Dr Charles break out into a nervous sweat and his eyes ignite with recognition- the room was plunged into darkness.

Moments later, the stage was awash with a green light. The house lights remained dark and so, through the spotlights, Greta struggled to find Tim's face. Eventually she found it. He was clearly disappointed, though not surprised; but Greta watched as the seconds passed and he stopped being Tim, and became Robin, right before her eyes.

"Riddle me this, riddle it so, who thinks that they're smarter than the D.E.O?"

The voice was omnipresent. The lights flashed again, and after the spots in her eyes dispersed, Greta saw him: The Riddler, stood in the midst of the tables and holding a microphone in one hand. Amongst the crowd, several armed thugs held automatic rifles in the vague direction of guests.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Riddler walked between the tables, mirroring the path that Dr Charles had taken minutes earlier, until he climbed onto the stage between them, "I thought _I_ was the only one who had plans to crash this party. Tell me _little girl, _what's your name?" Greta thought for a moment and tried not to look at him as the Riddler bent forward to inspect her more closely—close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek, "come on! Or is it a _secret_?"

Every alarm bell in Greta's mind began to scream, and her eyes widened as the word rolled from his tongue, "my- my name is Suzie."

"_'Suzie', _huh?" He rolled his head from one shoulder to the other and shoved the microphone towards her face, "tell us, Suzie, what brings you to the stage tonight?"

"That's um—" the speech in Greta's pocket and the bottle in her hand had turned to lead. Now that all eyes were on her, she questioned if she had been a touch over dramatic. "That's personal."

"Personal?" The Riddler cackled, and then turned to his goons in the crowd, so that they might chortle too, "_Suzie _you were about to douse the man in—what is this, paint? —and ruin his big moment. It stopped being personal the minute you stepped into the spotlight."

"The moment—"

"So, you're a showman now, are you?"

"I just wanted to prove a point." Greta looked over the Riddler's shoulder and towards Dr Charles. A large Edison bulb switched on in the Riddler's face, as he seemingly remembered his own purpose and shouted,

"Yes! A point!" The Riddler straightened his back and rose to his full height, with long, confident strides he took centre stage, and flicked his wrist. Three goons sprung into life and marched towards the stage. Two pushed the award-giver into the crowd, before they flanked Dr Charles, whilst the other stood beside Greta. "Now _Suzie, _I understand that you might have a vendetta to fill, but I spent too long planning this evening to have it ruined by you. So," he waved his hand once again, and the henchman by his side grabbed her by the arm and began to march her into the wings, "bye bye now. No one will be seeing you any time soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A Damsel Experiencing Obstructions **

After a short argument over whether the Riddler's cryptic goodbye meant that they had to kill her or not, the goon squad shoved Greta into one of the conference rooms above the event hall. The door locked with a _click_ and then she was alone.

First, she kicked off her shoes and sat at the head of the table. Greta laid her cardigan over her legs and nestled her head into the stitching, tried to get cosy in the high-backed, plush leather office chair.

When the monotonous ticking clock became jarring in the otherwise silent room, she started to spin. Greta stuck her legs out for maximum leverage and tested to see how dizzy she could make herself before she couldn't take it any longer. An office chair didn't come close to being shot out of a car's exhaust pipe or hurtling through space on the Super-Cycle with Lil' Lobo behind the wheel; but her human body couldn't handle it like a ghost could. After ten minutes, when Greta felt like she was going to be sick and realised that there was no bin in this impromptu prison, she stopped.

Next, she climbed up onto the table. She cautiously tested the plywood to see if it would hold her weight, and when it did, she cat-walked up and down. Though after the third time, that too became boring.

With nothing left to do, Greta slumped down and sat in the middle of the desk. She kicked all the conference phones onto the floor and took out her own. It crossed her mind that she could have called the police, but Greta figured that they already knew what was happening. She could have called Tim, but he was downstairs; Cissie didn't lead the hero life anymore, and Cassie had changed her number and never bothered to tell Greta the new one. Unlike the rest of Young Justice, Greta didn't have a whole roster of superheroes in her contact list, and she doubted that an Uber driver would rescue her either. They didn't get paid enough for that.

So, she played Candy Crush until she ran out of lives, and then scrolled through Twitter until her phone reached critical battery. Once out of options, Greta slowly sank down and laid across the desk, and rested her head across one of the fancy faux-leather placemats. There was nothing to do but wait, whether it wait to be rescued, or to be shot, Greta was uncertain.

* * *

Tim sent out the distress signal as soon as the lights went black. The other Titans had accused him of being paranoid about the ceremony since it was announced. But whenever a large, secretive, organisation such as the DEO held a public event, it was bound to draw the wrong kind of attention – and when he had noticed that Dr Charles was the guest of honour, he knew that Greta wouldn't be far behind.

But the Riddler?

Tim hadn't foreseen his involvement in the event at all.

* * *

Wonder Girl had been the first to react to Robin's distress signal. The beacon had been sent without a message, which meant that either Robin was in life-threatening danger, or he was trusting her to step up and be a leader.

Cassie wasn't sure which option was scarier.

This was her chance to prove to Robin- and to Wonder Woman- that she could be the leader that everyone expected her to be. That she really could fill Donna's shoes, now that Donna wasn't here to fill them herself.

Cassie kicked herself as she flew through the halls of Titan's Tower, changed into her costume and looked for her teammates. Tim had been stressed out about the DEO dinner for weeks now, and the rest of the Titans had shrugged him off. Of course, he'd been right to worry. They hadn't been Teen Titans for very long, had it really only taken a handful of years for her to forget how untrustworthy the DEO were?

Wonder Girl found Bart neck deep in the fridge, with one hand playing _Pokemon Go!_ and the other reaching for the peanut butter. In her best authoritative Amazonian voice, she sent him ahead to scout out the building and find Tim. By the time Kid Flash had caught the magikarp and suited up, Cassie knew she would have found Kon and the team could go in together.

Raven, Cyborg and the others would have to understand; this was a mission for Young Justice.

Despite the clock on the wall, Greta wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had been locked in. Blue and red lights flashed beneath the window, and she could hear the wailing of sirens. The police were here, but use was the GCPD, really? It would take Batman himself to come and solve this—and no doubt the Dark Knight was on his way, with both Robin and the billionaires Bruce Wayne and Kate Kane amongst the captive audience in the auditorium below.

Greta struggled hard to hear through the sirens below and the mindless chatter of the guards outside. If Batman was coming, she wanted to make sure he didn't forget about her.

But she didn't hear any footsteps approach the corridor, neither did she hear the guards raise the alarm. All that broke the drone of police chatter and ticking clock was the familiar sudden thudding of fists against flesh, and the weak grunts of pain as something- or someone- pounded into the hired muscle. But as abruptly as the commotion had been, silence filled the room twice as fast.

"Hey!" Greta called out; her voice weak from disuse. She picked up one of the conference phones from the floor and threw it at the door. The plastic crashed against the reinforced wood and shattered, but the footsteps returned.

"Come back! There's someone in here!" Greta reached for another phone— as it slowly dawned on her that the person in the hallway might not be Batman. This was Gotham, and Greta wouldn't be surprised if, in fact, she'd just announced her presence to Penguin, or worse, the Joker.

The door lock jiggled as her soon-to-be saviour struggled with opening it. Through the small window, all she could see was a slice of auburn hair that bounced with each subsequent wiggle.

"Maybe you should move the bodies, first?" She called out, and raised the conference phone, ready to strike.

"Oh, yeah, maybe!" The voice called back; Greta's blood ran cold. Her heart seized and she looked back at the flash of hair that dipped in and out of view. _It couldn't be, could it?_

The door opened.

_It was._

Greta couldn't believe her eyes. Impulse—Bart—Kid Flash— in the flesh. But he'd changed. The suit was different, no longer white and red, now yellow and laced with an unsurmountable legacy. Gone where the goggles, filled with wide eyes and wonder; They had been replaced by tiny red lenses, which glowed as they caught the light. He had cut his hair too; his auburn locks no longer flopped with each subtle movement of his head or reached his sharpened jaw.

It was almost impossible to recognize him as the boy who had been her friend all those years ago. But the crooked smile that blossomed over his face broke her heart in the way only person could. Her stomach twisted and ached, and the phone began to tremble in her hand. Without thinking, Greta threw it. The cord whipped through the air like an angry snake, but Bart moved out of its reach and stood back in his spot before Greta realised what she'd done.

Kid Flash lifted his hand up to his ear and pushed down on the intercom that had been built into his suit. "Guys," he addressed the other Titans, though never once tore his eyes from the girl in front of him. "Guys you'll never guess what."

"What is it, Kid Flash? What's happening?" Cassie's voice came through his other ear, shaking with worry.

"It's Suzie."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Thanks for getting this far into the story. This started out a bit of a passion project/uni assignment but had been a scenario running through my mind for quite a long time. After the 1998-2003 Young Justice series ended, I always wondered what had happened to Greta. We only ever got to see the occasional cameo of her whilst the rest of her teammates went on to become the Teen Titans and beyond.

Please let me know what you think in the comments, I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: The Declaration to End Optimism**

A second passed, as Bart's brain took a moment for the world to catch up with his thoughts. _This, _Greta thought, _this is Kid Flash._

The Impulse she knew would never have taken a moment to think. Even it was just a moment.

"It is-" Bart looked her up and down, and slowly lowered his hand from his comms, "it is you, right?"

Greta's tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth, and as her throat dried, she could feel the cool airconditioning on her tonsils. Her entire body was frozen; her arm was still raised and outstretched from where she had thrown the conference phone, despite how her muscles screamed to be let down again as the weight of holding it up became unbearable. Though her hair had grown out long, she could feel the baby hairs on the back of her neck jolt to attention light the lightning bolts adorning the yellow and red costume in front of her. She could feel tears stinging in the back of her eyes, from not blinking, and from the crushing and seizing feeling in her chest, as her heart began to pound against her ribs in a manic bid for escape. It was safe to say that Greta had perhaps never been more intimately aware of her bodily functions as she had been now. Which was to say that she had never felt more alive.

It was horrible.

"Suze?" Bart asked again, uncertainty creeping into his tone, "Greta?" Her name sounded alien on his tongue, "are you okay? You look like you've seen a-" Bart caught himself and a coy smile began to tug at his lips. Slowly, tentatively, stretching his face into a coy grin.

The clock marked the seconds as they passed. Each one dragged on forever, and Greta felt as though minutes were passing as she stayed trapped there. Until, finally, the spell over her broke, and she stumbled back. Her weak knees all but collapsed as she staggered backward. In the blink of an eye - less than a blink - Bart had swept a chair from across the room and moved it behind her. The edge of the seat bumped into the back of her knees and Greta collapsed into it, breathless. Bart reappeared in front of her, crouched and staring - almost unblinking - with reverie.

"Why..." She began to say before the dryness in her throat caught back up with her. Greta swallowed, still unable to tear her eyes away from him - or from her own mortified visage in the reflection of his goggles, "why are you here?"

"Robin called us."

"Robin told you I was here?"

"No, he didn't say anything. Cass- Wonder Girl told me to go ahead, scout area. And I found you." Bart's face fell into another smile - more hesitantly, this time. For all of his naivete, it seemed even he could see that Greta was not as thrilled as he initially thought. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I... You really don't know what's going on?" Greta furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at him, "Robin didn't tell you?"

"Come on Suze, when does he tell us anything?" Bart lifted one hand to hold the edge of the chair as Greta fell forward with her elbows on her knees. "Tell me," his voice was barely above a whisper, "tell me what's happened. I'm Kid Flash now, Suze, I'm here to help."

Greta had felt herself being pulled in by his words, felt herself getting lost in his eyes - despite the crimson goggles that masked their verdant hues. She had been looking past the sharp lines of his jaw and the aging in his face, and the gaudy yellow suit. For a moment he had been the boy she knew, he had been hers. But then, all too quickly, Bart reminded her that he wasn't that boy anymore. He wasn't even that guy anymore. Greta pushed herself and the chair out of his grip, and awkwardly slammed into the table.

Bart pulled his and back towards him and watched from the floor as she stood and moved away from him and towards the other side of the room. He could have followed her in a heartbeat, beaten her to whatever spot she was racing towards if he really wanted to, but instead he remained crouched on the floor. Until Greta disappeared from his eye line and he rose to his full height to watch the reflection of her face in the window. He furrowed his brows as she stared down at the police cars below. What had he done? What was it he said? His mind spun in circles as he tried to work through the mire of confusion. This was his _Suzie _\- sure, she had nearly killed them all in a Darkseid-and-insecurity filled rage... but had they really left on such bad terms?

He hadn't seen her in so long... Why didn't she want to see him?

"There are people downstairs that need your help." She said and swallowed the lump in her throat, "It's the Riddler, he's got all the guests held hostage downstairs."

"Then why are you up here?"

"Maybe I was his accomplice."

"That's not funny." Bart put his hands on the table and tapped his fingers against the coated wood. He was starting to get frustrated with all this - this talking. So many words and nothing was happening. Nothing was being done. Suzie was standing right in front of him and he hadn't even given her the biggest hug - he hadn't even touched her, even after he spent so long being unable to. He was having to hold himself back, and he didn't know why. "You're not the bad guy."

Greta felt the words pierce through her back and lodge themselves into her. "Aren't I?" _That's not what you thought five years ago._

"No. How can you be? You're Suzie."

She paused for a moment, looking up from the police cars down below to catch Bart's eye in the window reflection, "no," she said, "I'm Greta. Greta Hayes"

Bart's furrowed eyebrows became deeper, pushing against the lenses of his goggles, "What're you trying to say?"

"You should go," Greta clenched her fist at her side and stared directly forward from the window, "you've done it, you've saved me. Now go and scout the rest of the place out help Robin."

"You think I'm gonna leave you here?"

"You should go before Wonder Girl turns up, she'll want to get right into the helping people thing."

"She'll have Super Boy for that."

"Kon's coming too?" Greta shook her head slowly, slowly looking up to the ceiling and blinking.

"Why are you trying to push us away?" Bart zipped around the table and rested against it, awkwardly hovering just beyond Greta's personal space, though he was desperate to get into it, "we're your friends."

"Are you?" Her voice cracked and she continued to stare up at the ceiling, "were you?"

Bart opened his mouth to reply when Wonder Girl's voice blurted through his earpiece, "Kid Flash, are you there? Are you still with Suzie?" He lifted his hand to his ear and pushed down with a subtle click, engaging the microphone,

"We're here."

"What's happening down there? Have you found Robin? Super Boy and I are on our way now."

"No Robin yet," Bart replied, "get here soon though, I'm-"

He fell into silence as the black TV screen that had been mounted on the wall burst into life. The Riddler's face filled the screen from where he had been standing on the stage downstairs, "good-evening Gotham!" Bart and Greta turned to look at it. She could see him staring at the screen in a way he had never done when they were kids. He was analysing every frame - or at least, he was trying to.

"As you all know," the TV continued, "I am the Riddler - the greatest mind on the planet! I'm coming to you tonight from the Elizabeth Arkham Foundation celebration dinner, hosted by everyone's favourite Department of Extranormal Operations." Greta stole a glance at Bart as the penny dropped, and Dr Charles appeared in the corner of the screen. He had been hoisted into an elaborate trap, with an eerily familiar glass-like cage surrounding him. "But did you know - I mean, of course, you didn't - that the DEO is not all it appears to be?"

"Suzie... what's going on?" Bart whispered, his eyes transfixed on the television.

"And you all know how deeply I _abhor_ secrets - or well, no, I love them! And so, tonight's is a test of knowledge. My challenge to any, and all, of the little heroes rushing to help the best and brightest of Gotham is a game of wits and a meeting of the minds. Are you scared, Dork Knight?" The Riddler through his head back and laughed, "to free the so-called 'smartest man in the DEO', you'll need to beat my game and answer my questions correctly. For any hero that doesn't play the game, I'll kill a hostage. If someone is feeling bold enough to try their hand at proving they more about the _extranormal operations _and you lose, well..." He leaned into the camera and grinned wide enough to see the yellow staining at the edge of his teeth, "I'll kill Dr Charles."

"Wonder Girl," Bart spoke into him comms again, "are you hearing this?"

"Loud and clear, Kid Flash," Cassie replied.

"See you soon, Dork Knight!" The Riddler turned away from the camera before he stopped again. He didn't even bother to look over his shoulder before adding, "and it really _ought _to be soon... If no one is brave or smart enough to challenge me before midnight, well, I'll just kill everyone!"


End file.
